The term “wireless network” is used herein to refer to any network to which a wireless computing device or a wireless communications device can connect through wireless means. A wireless connection is commonly achieved using electromagnetic waves, such as radio frequency (“RF”) waves, to carry a signal over part or all of the communication path. Wireless networks can be private or public in nature and can be designed for two-way communications or for one-way broadcasts. As wireless computing devices and wireless communications devices become more and more prolific, the demand increases for more ubiquitous access to these wireless networks.
Private wireless networks often serve a single building, campus or other defined location. To meet current government regulations for use of the radio frequency spectrum, a low signal transmit level is often used in these types of environments. This low transmit level allows the wireless signal to be effectively limited to the desired area by using walls, furniture, other obstructions, or even free space to attenuate and contain the signal. While a low transmit level works well to contain the wireless signal, it can also have the unintended consequence of allowing undesired gaps in the coverage area.
Wireless signal coverage gaps are also common in public networks. For example, two way communications networks, such as, cellular networks, PCS networks, paging networks, and mobile data networks, are often characterized by gaps in wireless signal coverage in areas such as tunnels, building lobbies, public gathering spaces, airports, public arenas, convention facilities, office spaces, etc. As another example, one way broadcast networks, such as satellite radio networks, GPS networks, or even AM radio stations, also tend to include wireless signal coverage gaps in areas such as buildings, public arenas, tunnels, or even under highway overpasses.
To provide wireless signal coverage within the gaps of a wireless network or to add traffic carrying capacity, additional network equipment is usually required. A common method of covering a gap or adding capacity is to place an additional network access point, such as a base station, in a location where it can communicate with one or more wireless computing device or wireless communications device located in or near the gap. A network access point may or may not require a dedicated hard-wired communications facility to or from the hardwired network. Adding network access points to a wireless network can allow additional communication channels to be added to the wireless network and usually allows additional traffic carrying capacity to be added as well. Both wired and wirelessly interconnected network access points are well known in the art.
In locations where additional channels or traffic carrying capacity is not needed on the wireless network, a wireless repeater, wireless reradiator, or wireless signal booster can be used to cover a gap. Usually a wireless repeater, wireless reradiator, or wireless signal booster receives the wireless signal over the air and then repeats the wireless signal or regenerates the wireless signal on either the same channel or another wireless channel. Wireless repeaters, wireless reradiators, and wireless signal booster are well known in the art. The benefits of using a wireless repeater, wireless reradiator, or wireless signal booster instead of a network access point can be a reduction in cost, size, power consumption and/or the lack of a need for a back-haul communications facility to the network.
Hereinafter, network access points, wireless repeaters, wireless reradiators, wireless signal boosters and other wireless network devices, such as hubs, routers gateways, etc. are referred to collectively as “wireless network components.” In many cases the optimal location for a wireless network component, for purposes of maximizing wireless signal coverage, is an overhead location. Unless a building or other structure is pre-wired to accommodate the installation of wireless network components in overhead locations, commercial power sources will typically not be readily available in such overhead locations. To install a wireless network component in an overhead location, a commercial power line must be run to the overhead location or the wireless network component must be designed to work off of an alternative power source, such as solar power, battery power, a power generator, or the like.
The cost of running a commercial power line or providing alternative power to a wireless network component often far eclipses the cost of the network component itself, and thus renders implementation impractical for many applications. Also, hard-wiring of the wireless network component to the commercial power supply or installing a new electrical outlet for the wireless network component makes it more difficult to rapidly reconfigure the wireless network by moving the wireless network component to another location. Since wireless coverage is often difficult to predict and because changes in the environment can adversely impact the coverage, capacity and/or quality of a wireless system, it is often necessary to change the location of a wireless network component from time to time. If the wireless network component is designed to be permanently connected to a power supply, requires special skills to relocate, or is not otherwise easily relocated or moved, the network administrator may tend to sub-optimize the network coverage or capacity due to the expense and/or difficulty of making rapid reconfigurations.
In most overhead locations where a wireless network component is desirable, a lighting source is usually available. For example incandescent lights are commonly available in homes. Compact electric discharge lamps, hereinafter referred to generally as “fluorescent lamps,” are commonly available in office complexes, industrial buildings, manufacturing facilities, parking garages, airports and other locations. Other types of well known lighting sources are spot lights commonly available on the external walls of dwellings and businesses, street lights commonly available in neighborhoods, and security lights commonly available in campus environments or the external areas of commercial facilities. Usually most of these lighting sources have ample power available to power the existing lighting as well as another device.
It is known in the art that a wireless network component can be mounted and electrically connected between an incandescent light fixture and an incandescent light bulb. For example, the wireless network component can be fitted on one side with a “male” coupling that screws into the light socket. On the opposite side, the wireless network component can be fitted with a female coupling into which the light bulb can be screwed. The male and female couplings can be electrically connected to the input and output power lines of the wireless network component to complete a circuit. Such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,968 issued to White, et al.
Fluorescent lights, however, are more prevalent than incandescent lights in business facilities, airports, commercial and industrial buildings and other locations where wireless network coverage is more likely to be needed. As used herein, the term “fluorescent light” is intended to encompass the fluorescent light fixture and the fluorescent lamp. Fluorescent light fixtures designed for linear fluorescent lamps include laterally spaced connectors that receive the pin or pins protruding from each end of the fluorescent lamp. The lateral space between said connectors is typically substantially equivalent to the length of the fluorescent lamp. Thus, due to space constraints, there is not a simple way to mount and electrically connect a wireless network component in between the fluorescent light fixture and the fluorescent lamp. Similar space constraints exist within fluorescent light fixtures designed for U-bent fluorescent lamps, Circline fluorescent lamps, etc.
Florescent lights are known to generate RF noise, which can cause harmful interference to the normal operations of electronic devices and radio transmitters. This noise is generally a result of the proper operation of either the fluorescent power supply or the fluorescent lamp itself.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the limitations of the prior art by adapting a wireless network component to utilize the power source of a fluorescent light that is readily available in many overhead locations. There is an additional need for adapting a wireless network component to utilize the power source of a fluorescent light while reducing or minimizing the impact on the wireless network component of RF noise generated by the fluorescent light.